Guides/Adventure Mode Guide
The purpose of this guide is to help you survive Adventure Mode which can be''' very difficult to survive. Be warned that this guide will naturally contain spoilers and if you do not want the surprise of the modes levels to be ruined, stop reading now. What is Adventure Mode? Adventure mode could be considered the games "Hard mode", "Story mode", "Challenge mode", etc. All of these are correct. There are several things that differenciate it from the standard Survival or Sandbox Mode: *The Player cannot start a game in Adventure mode. You must find Maxwell's Door use it. *No items can be brought with you into adventure mode *Adventure mode consists of a series of difficult worlds. Each one has its own unique challenge. *The Player's Health, Sanity, and Hunger will be filled upon entering the door but they '''DO NOT refill upon completing a level. *To complete a level, Players must find all four Things and use them on the Wooden Thing. To help achieve this goal, player get a Divining Rod at the begining of each level that reacts to the presence of the Things and helps pinpoint them. General Tips This section is to provide general tips applicable to all levels. *Because the Players Health, Hunger, and Sanity don't refill at the end of each level, it is recommended to spend extra time refilling those manually, if possible, while you have bases set up in the current world. *While it is not recommended that you spend a lot of time building a base, I recommend that you build a basic base with a Crock Pot to help increase Health, Hunger, and Sanity at the end of the level. *Worlds can consist of several islands connected by bridges. The bridges are either blocked or guarded by the following: Boulders, several level 3 Spider Dens, several Hound Mounds, Obelisks, Killer Bee Hives, Evil Flowers, Clockwork Knights, Tentacles and Tallbird Nests. *Four items can be brought with the player to the next level. So preparations should be made accordingly. *Pig Torches can be found in most of the worlds. These can be dangerous because each one spawns a Guardian Pig which are hostile when approached. *The Obelisks will be up, blocking the path forward when Sanity is above 30. These can be dangerous obsticals because they put the player at risk of hallucinations. *It is possible for worlds to generate complete devoid of berry bushes. These worlds are slightly harder because it reduces the options for food. *After the 2nd level, Pig Fortress's start to spawn. These are dangerous because the inhabitants are the hostile guardian pigs. To pass through it is recommended to wear at least a Log Suit. Other possibilities are to burn it down or lead hostile monsters to it. Hammering the Pig Torches will prevent the pigs from respawning. The Levels Each level can be extremely challenging and no preparation can be made for the first level. The levels are randomized and fundamentally different in its challenges. This section will list each level and explain them. A Cold Reception A Cold Reception is a normal world at first glance, which kindly includes a Campfire and an Axe at the spawn location. But looks can be deceiving. The weather is constantly poor with accelerated seasons. It can be difficult to maintain sanity due to the weather. Since the seasons go faster, the challenge during Winter isn't food, it is the cold. As it rains frequently in Summer it naturally snows frequently in Winter which accelerates the onset of Freezing. Tips *Make an Umbrella. Without it Sanity will suffer in the summer. *As stated earlier, Sanity can be an issue. Making a Top Hat can help manage it. *As of The End of the Beginning update, Frogs can rain down. This poses a serious threat due to the frequent rain and care should be taken to avoid them. It can be avoided by travelling only during the brief periods of sun or during the winter but care should be taken to avoid freezing. Archipelago Archipelago has normal weatcher patterns, normal seasons and normal Day-Night Cycles. The challenge of this level is that it is a series of islands connected by Worm Holes withh no land routes between them. Players are spawned on one of six islands and the wormholes are the only way to get here and there. Tips *Wormholes reduce sanity by 15 with each use, so players should make a way to recover the sanity that will be lost often. *Each island consists of only one or two Biomes . So be sure to bring sufficient supplies from the last island and collect as much of the current islands resources as is needed. *There is a possibilty to jump through a worm hole and spawn right next to some Killer Bee Hives, so be prepared for the worst. Note: This was supposedly changed in a recent update to give players a chance before they attack. King of Winter King of Winter, as the name implies, is on endless winter but otherwise has normal day and weather patterns. The player spawns with three burning trees around to prevent immediate freezing. Nearby will be a dead adventurer with a backpack containing a random schematic and one for the Rabbit Earmuffs, a Heat Stone, some Logs, Cut Grass and a Torch. These wil give players a chance to survive despite the lack of preparation for winter. Tips *Take the Heat Stone out of the Backpack. Heat Stones do not provide hear while in the backpack. *Making a Winter Hat or getting a Tam o' Shanter can help maintain sanity and stave off the cold. *Because farming is out, carrots dont regrow, and berries cannot be found everywhere, trapping Rabbits will be a good source of food, so a basic base near rabbits is recommended to provide food. *It is a good idea to kill every Tallbird you find. They are quite easy to kill (Just hit and run), and give you 2 Meats, plus their Tallbird Egg if they have laid one. *Berry Bushes do slowly regrow in this world after 5 to 7 days due to winter slowing growth. So players should take note of the viability of berry bush locations. *Permanent winter means Deerclops don't despawn and Mac Tusk are there year round. Appropriate care should be taken when either are in the area. *Killing Deerclops is good idea, if the player is properly prepared, since his Eye can help you gain hunger and health while also reducing your sanity if you need to pass through some Obelisks. As a bonus the eye does not spoil. *Most importantly, make sure to get a Walrus Tusk from a MacTusk, to can make a Walking Cane - arguably the best item on the game! Players may lure the Deerclops to a camp of MacTusks, or lure the latter to Spider Nests or Tallbirds . The Game is Afoot This world starts with Chest near with winter hat and some wood, because all trees around are chopped down already. Winter ends after first night. First, make campfire, find Chester and make Garland. There are lots of Beefalos too in the world, so if you don´t want to fuel your fire with wood, you can fuel it with Manures . If you want to find some Things, you need to go over bridges guarded by spiders, chess pieces, tentacles or tallbirds. On the other island you can find normal trees, marble trees or lumpy trees. There is the possibility of an island being completely cut off from the rest of the world requiring players to find a wormhole to get to it. Tips *Make Garland, shovel, tree farm on the central island and make a Marble Suit. *Kill lots of butterflies for emergency healing. But be careful of Krampus. Two Worlds I have not been in the level yet. Other editors please add information to this section. The map and its temperament can be split into two zones: Paradise; and everything else. Although it is devoid of Boulders, the continent of Paradise has an abundance of every other resource imaginable available to the player. The day's cycle never changes, it never rains, and aside from periodic hound attacks and far-away spiders, there are no threats here. Chester is here too. When the player leaves Paradise via a Sick Worm Hole, and travels a certain distance, the land changes to make way for rainy misery. Rain falls at all hours here and the light level will be respectively adjusted into its day-night cycle here. The biomes are primarily swamps, heavily infested by Merms and Tentacles. However, the player may find the rocks and Tallbirds here which Paradise lacked. Tips Darkness I have not been in the level yet. Other editors please add information to this section. Darkness is the final level. The level has a Day-night cycle, but darkness is permanent. There are almost no food resources for you to collect and your only source of natural light is Maxwell's Lights . You spawn with a bunch of campfires and fire pits surrounding you and there will be a backpack nearby which has schematics for the Miner's Hat, a full stack of grass, a full stack of wood, a Fire Staff, gunpowder and sometimes an extra schematic that's random. Now those might sound like alot but they're really not going to help you much if you didn't come prepared yourself. There are Pigs sleeping on the map which you can kill for meat however with their kiting A.I. they can be abit tricky. There is a chance you will find Tallbirds in this map which are in your best interest to try and kill especially if they have laid an egg. Koalefant is also quite worth it, if you haven't found any of these food sources and you're getting desperate for food, you're going to have to resort to spiders. There are Maxwell Lights positioned around the map that turn on when you get near them, use them as an opportunity to take out the Divining Rod to see if you're getting closer to the pieces. One of the islands will be connected to the rest of the world by a bridge (similiar to the ones in "King of Winter") that is blocked by rocks, make sure you have a Pickaxe or gunpowder ready to blow through them as it can potentially ruin your run if not prepared. There is the possibility of these bridges being blocked by Obelisks, it might not be a bad idea to bring some Taffy with you from the previous world just in case you need to recover sanity after passing through. Also identify and dig up any hiding green mushrooms that you find so that you are prepared to go insane when you encounter them. This level should put players' survival skills to the ultimate test, there are quite a few spider nests around and it can be easy to run onto the web and alarm spiders. Resources will be extremely scarce. There are fields of Maxwell Traps and there are Hound Mounds. Sanity is also quite an issue in this level, even with a Tam o' Shanter and the only mushrooms available here are Blue ones. Tips *It is HIGHLY recommended that you take a Miner Hat with you from the previous level. *It is also HIGHLY recommended that you have unlocked the Bug Net, so you can catch Fireflies , which are quite abundant on this map. *Also, bring a stack of Gold Nuggets with you. One Straw Hat + plenty of Fireflies + Gold Nuggets = virtually unlimited Miner Hats. *Be aware that it will be very difficult to not run out of Grass and Twigs to continuously make torches. *In Tooth Trap fields and Hound Mound areas you're going to want the Miner's Hat so you can see a bigger radius around you. Checkmate Checkmate is the epilogue. It is basically a long road with a few stops for resources. There are several small halls full with graves, skeletons, and two others with the teleportato and with beefaloes. Just like all the previous levels you will have the Divining Rod with you. There is permanent night and Maxwell's Lights are showing your way. No matter what level your sanity may be, eyes can be seen in the darkness. Category:Guides